The Fallen Angel
by LokiRulerOfPudding
Summary: wow what a cumpy title Any who I have been thinking of my first story on fanfiction and where we go please don't hate me Loki and an angel I made up She not an oc of me! There may be some Stony in this too but not much sorry There is background info for her the angel in at the start of the story more will be explained later in the story Hope you guys enjoy :D
1. Awaken

The following in this story-

Most of the Avengers

One new character (I made her up sorry guys please don't hate me for it)

There will be some flash backs too, you will know when they hit don't worry.

Paring some Stony but mainly Loki and the Angel .

Angel- Alexandria

Human age: late 20s

Warrior angel- Loves to fight for her planet (country which will be nameless)

Short, light brown hair

Bight green eyes

White wings, with tips green (important later)

5,4 foot weight

She may be a fit healthy warrior but she a little on the large size.

Has two brothers one of which is her twin brother (older) the youngest is Cupid.

The planet here she is from female gender is higher in power (only for there less numbers of females due to some gentiles issues) And just to add some angels are immortal, gentiles again.

RIGHT that should be all till I make some shizz up later NOW WE CAN START...

-x -x -x

I...I can see him...the eyes...the green/blue eyes of beauty...but it's all a blur...nothing is normal...the darkness is back then... we're back...back to real life...chains...

"Darn it back to these chains." Alexandria mumbled to herself, trapped by the humans. First time it's happen to her, for she shouldn't be on earth, she wants to be back up there in the sky. To spread her wings and find a way back home. But after her brother threw her out there was no way back unless she found some power.

"Mmm well seeing you chain up like.."

"S&M perv you are then" She said to the guard

"Don't brother, making her mad again, I'm not going to drug her again, we need to tell the boss then she all ours." the second guard said with a dirty evil grin.

She had seen that grin on so many of the men, but never of 'him'.

Then...suddenly

A loud bang was hear and a roar...

Alexandria ripped the chains from the floor with the parts of the wall stuck on to the ends, she whips both of the guards with the chains off the floor but her arms couldn't get of the wall, with the chains on her arms being smaller but tighter. She try to push her self with her wigs but just make her go though more pain. With her unable to feed for several weeks she was so weak even for human material. Sudden the wall in front burst into dusk, she hide her face from the dust. She looked again to see see green huge feet. She wasn't sure to look up but the creature got her chin and made her look at him. Alexandria looked up to see the creature face. Both of them looked at each others eyes, he punch the wall be hide her then seen what she had on her back. The wings shocked him, but seen her weak, thin body he knew that she needed saving. Alexandria couldn't take all this in at once but before she could even ask the kind creature he had pick her up and started to run, like a ape on three legs with this right arm carrying her.

-x -x -x

MEANWHILE BACK AT AVNGERS HQ

"Hey guuuys guess what I found." Tony sang.

After the avengers parted till they heard that Bruce had been spotted but as the hulk and legged it. They had to come to together to find him and each other.

"It better be Bruce." Widow hissed sick of being stuck in a build for weeks.

" Better I have found Steve coming up the building now but also Bruace but..."

"Go on there whats the but?"

"Well he's not alone now...has a female with him."

"What a new lady friend?" Clinet giggled a little at the thought.

"Well heres the photo that came in." Tony hands it too them.

The picture was of the Hulk with a winged human girl, clothed just. Both just looked at the photo, at that point Thor walked in after making a sandwich and see the photo.

" I...I think I know that lady." He says shocked seeing that it was who it was.

"What, who is she Thor?" Widow demanded.

"I bet some type of god hoe." Clint trying to joke but no one was listening to him, all eyes were on Thor.

"Well I know a few of them, a family of them. I need a better photo or even better if she came here."

Nick wanted all the avengers to stay in one build and not to go out only of they we're with him looking for Bruce. Steve walked in with Nick, they other looked at him with a shock look.

"What's that look for? You found Bruce yet?." Nick

"Well yeah we have but he's not alone he with a woman." Tony took the photo and showed it too Nick.. Nick looks at the photo, lifts his head.

"Thor do you know this woman? It seem she may be the same area as you."

Thor nods as eating his sandwich.

"Well we gotta go and get him, where abouts his he?"

Tony takes the photo back reads the bottom. "It seem he not far from the area, out on the desert out west."

"Well what are we waiting for ladies lets get our Hulk!" Nick said with a little joy in his voice, the joy of finding Bruce for many weeks of looking for him. Thor looked at the half of the sandwich he had and scoffed it down his mouth.

-x -x -x

MEAWHILE TO THE DESRET

The hulk had shifted back to Bruce and lucky had next to an old cottage, with no one in and had some old farmer clothes man size. Alexandria sitting on the table as Bruce was looking though all the cupboards.

"So let he get this straight, you are superhero that turns to an huge angry green hairless ape?"

"Eeeyup."

"But your really smart in human form?"

"Both forms thank you, hey you know almost everything about me but I have no idea who you are or what you are."

" Well you can guess can't you? Plus your an smart one? You tell me what you are." She winks as looks at Bruce. Bruce blushes a little he never really had anyone try and flirt with him for a long time.

"Well by the wings I would say you are an angel or an mutant cross with a human and a bird that worded very well." Jokingly making his arms to wigs and bangs his arm off the high self. Alexandria giggled at him.

" Well you right with the first one, from the high skies."

Bruce smiled with a tufted looked.

"Well I am friends with a god."

Alexandria looked at him with a shocked look.

"Which one?"

"Oh well..erhm oh look beard!"

"NO I need to know that goo could help me get home!"

"Oh well I don't know if he's on earth sorry, I just worked with him that's all."

"Oh right I see, well who was he slash she then?" Alexandria when back to her flirty way.

" He's Thor the god of thunder."

"...You..worked...with.."

"I know I was shocked myself."

Alexandria thoughts **HIM of all the the gods in the world it had to be the brother of HIM! Will he remember me thought, is he angry at me for leaving his brother, does...does he know what we did...will he tell his father?! WAIT STOP IT, like Bruce said he might not even been on earth so calm down, don't get your hopes up on seeing them well really 'him' those eyes..**

Bruce looked up to find her look down at the table

"Hey you okay? Are you going to cry...I'm no good with crying girls."

-x -x -x


	2. The blue eyes

**FLASHBACK** (Twinkly music)

"Look this place, it's so beautiful compare to our place sis." Cupid said full of happiness, he was the only on that never been to Asgard before. His older brother and sister went when they were 7 (human age)

"Hey I sounder if I can take Thor in a fight again." Leo the older brother seen himself as a warrior fighter, could beat anyone at a battle, everyone bare his younger sister.

"Just because you ask for the fight doesn't mean you will win Leo."

Leo seem to be every thing the ladies would want, blonde bouncy hair, body of a lifeguard,eyes that sparkled with the odd colour of light grey and the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch but he wasn't really bother with woman from the home, he liked woman from a different places. He could of any woman at his knees but he wanted to see if the other woman or men around the world would fall for him.

"Hey last time we were only young and that wasn't a real challenge..."

"You lost for you broken your wing, your not going to fight with Thor please I told mother I would bring you back in one piece."

"Ergh fine, well what about the weak looking one."

"His name is Loki and no to him too, please brother I want to make out as nice people not some angry vampires." Alexandria begged her brother.

"WOW, look at that castle is that what we are staying?!" Cupid trying hold down his body but he was just too excited and his wings started to take him up

"Well one of the many rooms, OH NO your flying away again little sir."

As they were taking, they were walking up the rainbow path. Once they got to the end a guard, took them up to castle.

They walked intro the hall to see Odin sat down and Loki and Thor on each side of him. The angels knelled down.

"Raise there is no need for you, royalty are all the same level here." Odin got up bless the two older angels and picked up the young Cupid, smiled then put the small angel down.

Thor and Loki came over to shake hands with the angles. That was the monument, Loki went straight to Alexandria to shake hands and a kiss on each cheek.. They looked into each others blue eyes, the green off Alexandria wing tips grew greener and greener.

"Hey sis you okay? Your blinding me with your tips"

"Oh sorry Leo..." The green darken to it's normal colour

Loki couldn't stop looking at, there was a connection between them, both didn't know what it was but there was something.

"You kids you must tried come, our maids will take you to your rooms."

Back to earth.

Alexandria look back up at Bruce.

"No no, I don't cry."

"Oh okay then well I found out that the beard was off so theres no food, sorry."

"Theres no need for you to be sorry Bruce this isn't your house."

"Well it was...it was a hide out, when the other guy came out, he seem to come to this place, before I could control him like I can today."

Bruce sat down and with Alexandria, both had there hands out on the table and just looked at each other. A knock was heard.

"You know if we're playing hide and seek you have won Bruce." Tony voice came from the door. Bruce ran to the door to see his science bro. He open the door with a loud bang as the door fell to the floor. Tony eyes were shocked at he looked at Bruce then walked in. Alexandria got up, frighten of the suit she backed herself to the sink. Bruce went back to her.

"It's okay Alexandria, he's not a robot he human inside don't worry this is the Tony I told you about."

"The rest of them are looking for you but I knew you would be here, you told be about this place before."

"Wait the avengers are looking for...ooooh the other guy they needed to stop am I right?"

"Eyup well done, now tells get both of you back to HQ."

"Wait, she can come too? Nick doesn't mind?"

"Well Thor seem to know her well he thinks he does so lets see if he does."  
"Thor...is...here." Alexandria was in shock

"Well yeah, sounds like you guys have a past."

"Wait he's has told you about me."

"No not as such, just said I think I know that face and thoughts wings."

"Oh I guess the green parts gave me away" She giggled as she remember that was the part Thor tried to tease her about.

"I bet he wasn't see me this thin before though, (laughed again)...is it just him?"

"What?"

"Is it just Thor? Or is his broth..."  
"Loki, not one of best friends Alexandria" Bruce had get in there before Tony made a comment on Loki. "I'll explain on the way Alexandria ok." Alexandria nodded.


	3. Explaining

Tony of course wanted a head start before the others got to HQ, so once they got half way he called Nick, telling him they didn't need to search any longer. Tony and Bruce explained the story of Loki trying to rule world to Alexandria, she never said anything after that, just nodded her head or just stared at them.

*Back at HQ*  
The whole group of avengers were sitting around the living area as Alexandria sat in the middle eating, her plate full with food. No one said a word they all seemed to stare at her plate, Thor who was staring at the food. Thor moved his had closer to the plate; Alexandria just looked at him and growled at him like a dog would.  
"So, want a drink there?" Tony asked, trying to break the ice.  
"(Mumbles) Yes, please, sir."  
"Don't call me sir please Tony will do much better k"  
"(Still mumbling) Thanks Tony."  
Tony walked to the kitchen, looked to Thor and tried to get him to come into the kitchen. Bruce saw what was happening, walked into the kitchen and on the way grabbed Thor's arm and dragged him in too.  
"Thor, she was asking about Loki."  
"I guess she would do…once she gets her strength back then we shall ask."  
"But you're his brother, did something go on…"  
Black Widow walked into the room.  
"She fell asleep, I think…"  
"IN THE FOOD?!"  
"No on the floor"  
"THY FOOD IS MINE!" Thor stormed out of the room to the plate of the food.  
Widow just looked at Tony and Bruce.  
"So what is she? Some type of bird cross?"  
Bruce "No she's a real angel."  
"How?"  
Tony "You work with a god."  
Widow just looked at Tony with a sickened stare; she walked away back to the living area.

FLASH BACK/DREAM  
The day after they arrived.  
Alexandria took a trip to see the castle garden with Cupid. As they were on their way down, they ran into Loki.  
"Hey Miss Alexandria and young Cupid."  
Cupid "Hey Loki, do you have a garden round here?"  
Alexandria "We'd just like to see the plants, if that's okay?"  
Cupid "Yeah, Alexandria loves taking me to see the flowers and the animals and bugs, but she loves you more than anything else in the world!"  
Alexandria "CUPID…I…I'm sorry Loki, you know how kids are just saying what they think is right" Blushing and looking at the ground as she said it.  
"Well of course, just go straight though there Cupid."  
Of course as soon Loki said that he ran to the door, hearing his patter of his chubby legs. Loki lifted Alexandria's head with his first finger, the two got close again. Their faces close together, their bodies (fully clothed) fit each other perfectly.  
"We can let the child wait, he can't open the door."  
Loki said with such a tone of beauty, Alexandria looked back to Cupid and saw him trying to pull the door, though even with him flying he couldn't open the locked door.


	4. Cut though clothes

Alexandria had woken up, but not on the floor where she last was. She moved her hands around the bed, and felt someone sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm Loki is that you?" She said with a tired voice.

"Nope, it's the other one."

"Mmm oh shit, sorry Thor I had dream it was your brother, how did I end up here?"

"I carried you, then ate the rest of your food, sorry."

"Hehe it's fine Thor I was sleeping anyway…Have…you told them about..?"

"No, I've told them everything bar your relationship with Loki, they don't need to know about that." As he said that he smiled a little. "You know I have never seen my brother smile until you came along."

"Don't start with the cheesy crap Thor I…"

"It's true though, well not an evil grin, more of a nice smile."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Well why did he never see me afterwards though?"

Thor sat there. "He didn't how to come round it and well."

"If he really loved me, he would have come to see me, but by the sounds of it he was too busy trying to destroy this world."

"There's the Alexandria I know, sly yet all good"

Alexandria giggled. "What the flirt I am ha, sorry to tell you this Thor but you're going have to go, I need to get washed."

"Understood, though there's no waterfalls to wash your body you know."

"I'm going to do that again, it was only for a show you know."

"Wait you did it for…"

Thor jump up at the thought that she only washed herself naked in the back garden waterfall for Loki.

"Thor, leave now I need to wash!"

Alexandria got Thor's hand and pulled him forward, then walked behind him and pushed him out of the door.

Alexandria had to look around; Thor must have carried her to his room, the mess, the smell and the cape. She open the door to bathroom, stripped and had a look at the shower, as she pushed the shower power button there was a bang as the water came out. Alexandria wasn't sure if that was meant to happen but the shower was on, that was the second main thing she had on her mind. But as she got in, there was shouting.

"Ergh great shouting already I have just got here, it's like trying to talk to an Minotaur all they do is shout!" Talking to herself she didn't hear the voice. The shower was very loud anyway, not knowing she had it on jet settings.

Thor burst into the room, got a towel threw it in the bathroom.

"Alexandria we need you!"

"NO THOR DO YOU DON'T NEED ME NOW, I HAVE JUST GOT IN THE SHOWER I HAVEN'T STARTED ON WASHING MY WINGS YET NEVER MIND MY BODY AND ALL YOU DO IS COME RAGGING INTO HERE, I'M NAKED THOR GET OUT NOW!" Alexandria shouted so loudly that the bang from before heard her and called her name.

"Alexandria is…is that you?"

She heard the voice; looked at Thor.

"Loki…is that you…?"


	5. The Cage

Thor and Alexandria stared at each other with big eyes. Whispering.

"What's he doing here?!"

"I don't know, he's your brother!"

"Well he wasn't allowed to be on earth last time I checked."

"Hey you guys, he's got no weapons." Bruce knocked on the door as a little warning.

"Thor get your ass out there and talk to your brother, I'm busy being naked in a shower."

Thor slowly looked down as Alexandria turned and pushes him out with her wing.

She only threw Thor out of the room so she could think; to think, that's all she needed, a few minutes to come up with a plan to run away. Not this time though, she couldn't. She couldn't run away from her feelings this time. He came all this way, it might not even be for her though, but he said her name…he said her name….the same way he did when she had to leave…after that magical night, no she couldn't leave this time.

Fished in the shower, Alexandria got the towel and wrapped it around herself as much as she could. Her back couldn't be covered because of the wings so the towel covered most of her front her back was almost bare. She walked into the room to find a t shirt and shorts on the bed with some underwear and bra. One of them must have gone in and put it on the bed. They had even put cuts the back of the shirt for her wings.

Once Alexandria was dressed, she opened the door and walked out to the living area with her head down until she got there. It was just Bruce.

"Bruce where is everyone and Loki?"

"They locked him in cage…they said I should stay here with you."

"Right…"

"They think he's trying to take the earth again and is going to use you to get at us."

Alexandria looked at Bruce and started to laugh, she laughed so much she fell on the floor.

Bruce "Hey it's not funny, it could be true."

"True HAHAHAHAHA." She stood up. "You said he didn't have any weapons."

"Well he didn't…and he didn't use any of his powers…but last time he did that, he knew our weakness, we were a time bomb that went off then he legged it."

"He is the trickster god."

Bruce just looked to the floor. "So you and him is it?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Bruce?"

"I..I.. mean you and him together?" He couldn't lift his head to talk to her face. The trouble Loki caused earth, and that Bruce had to save her, why didn't Loki save her? He wasn't mad just annoyed, with himself for falling for her charms.

"Ergh well…I'm not sure myself "Bruce…why…did…oh my days, I'm sorry Bruce I didn't know that you ergh liked me liked that." She ran over to hug him. "You still have her you know, that brunet back home."

"I guess I do, so we still good?"

"Bruce Banner, you saved my life, you saved the life of a princess, of course you are still my friend, now I have an idea which I need you to help me with."

"What's the idea?"

" I need flattering clothes, if you get what I mean."

Bruce push her back just to look at her face.

"What are you planning?"

"I can get information out of Loki for you, if he's going to try and take the world on."

"By…OOOH now I see, hmm I wonder if Nat would mind if you borrowed her suit."

Down at the basement.

"Why are you back here, Loki?" Thor tried to talk to him, but Loki didn't answer.

Steve "He is here to take the world again I just know it!"

Widow "You can't say that Steve, he has no weapons, no amour and doesn't even have his powers."

Thor "If you guys could give my brother and I some time together, then maybe he would speak"

Nick "HA and you'd be in the cage again no way, we all need to keep our eyes open and on him"

Bruce "Well I think I know something that will work"

Tony "Ahh clever little Bruce…WAIT you're meant to be up there with her?!"

Bruce "Sorry Nat, she wasn't too happy with the clothes we have given her."

Nat "You're telling me this because?"

At that movement Alexandria was walked into the room wearing Nat tight suit without the belt, there was cuts in back for the wings. Her wings started to glow a little; the green was showing more now.

Nat "Thanks heads up Bruce."

Alexandria "He's sorry and so am I."

All the men's (bar Bruce's) jaws fell, though Alexandria had put on weight, the chunky female looked good, maybe even better than Nat did. Of course Tony tried to woo her.

Tony "How are you doing?"

Alexandria "You may look but no touching."

Tony (mumbling) "Darn Loki, he tap da ass grr."

Alexandria "Hey guys why don't you just leave, I'll get him to talk"

Tony "With that body you could!"

Bruce "Come on guys let's just go and wait and see."

They started to leave. Alexandria grabbed Thor's arm.

"No you can stay." She says with a smile.

Thor "Lock the door on your way out."

Once the rest of the Avengers got out of the door, Nick whispered "We can watch them from the camera room."


	6. Swift

Alexandria looked up at Loki in the glass cage.

"Brother, now will you tell us why your here?"

"Because of her."

Alexandria "You had your time to see me, now here on earth you're risking a lot, aren't you?"

"For you, of course."

Alexandria was now getting angry her wing tips changed to steel feathers, showing her teeth and hands ready to rip.

"Loki, Loki, you had your chance, WHY didn't you take it then?!

"Why did you leave me then?"

"I had to go home."

"You could have lived in Asgard with me."

"You know I wanted to, I just couldn't. There was a war at home Loki, the war that killed my mother."

Thor and Loki looked at her with huge eyes.

Thor "That makes you the Queen then…"

"I don't like the thought of me being Queen, but yes I am, my brother didn't like the idea either he believes aged should overcome gender, therefore flung me here to earth."

The brothers couldn't believe what they heard. Alexandria calmed a little.

"Well that's of my chest, so why are you really here Loki?" She was getting closer to the cage. She got so close that her body pressed against it.

"Like I said, for you. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Because you're a sneaky coward!" "Thor let's just go I can't be dealing with him."

Thor "What if he's telling the truth?"

"If he is he will find a way to get out of that to kiss me"

Loki started to push, claw and punch the glass finding a way to break it.

"Look I have no powers but I'm trying!" Loki punched an area, and kept punching and punching until a crack appeared. He punched it one last time and it broke, but only enough for a fist to fit through. His hand was cut and bleeding.

Alexandria "Get him out there." Thor opened the cage and the door opened. Loki fell to the floor and onto his knees.

"Is this better?"

Alexandria just looked with no emotions on her face.

"I'm sorry."

She pushed open the locked door, making the door fall like it was just a small stick and ran crying back to Thor's bedroom.

"I'll sort out your hand, brother then you can win her over tonight."

"…Thank you Thor, I have never thanked you before."

"You did brother when I pushed her into you bedroom that day."

The brothers giggled a little for knowing what happen on that fateful night.


End file.
